the_chronicles_of_equestira_and_the_isle_of_berkfandomcom-20200214-history
Last day of school/Celestia's visit/"Good Bye, Nyx"
Here's how the last day of school goes in The Beginning of the Chronicles Narrator: The next day, it was the last day of school. And all the foals and colts were excited. Apple Bloom: The last day! Button Mash: I know! Scootaloo: Finally, more time to do Crusading! Diamond Tiara: Shh!! Cheerilee: Now, class. We've had a wonderful school year together. But our school time is coming to an end. And I shall see you all later and have a great summer! Class dismissed! Foals and colts: cheering the foals race out of the schoolhouse laughing and cheering Nyx: Guys! Sweetie Belle: Nyx, come join us! Nyx: Coming! Coming! runs up to her friends Apple Bloom: Ready for summer?! Nyx: Ready as I'll ever be! Sweetie Belle: Come on! then race out to do some Crusading they are now onboard a wacky go-cart Scootaloo: Go! Button Mash: the lever go down a hill Sweetie Belle: ARE YOU SURE THIS THING IS SAFE?! Scootaloo: Yeah! Vanellope took it for a spin before we got it here! Vanellope: And Felix made sure every part on this thing was in it's proper place! Sweetie Belle: Okay! Just wanted to be sure! they hit the ground Crusaders: WHOA!!! all are covered in branches and leaves Button Mash: That could've gone a little smoother. Snowdrop: It's because, it didn't. Vanelope: Oh yeah, I might've fogotten to have Felix check the brakes. Sweetie Belle: Oh, now you tell us! Nyx: I gotta get home. Apple Bloom: See ya'! Nyx: I'll join you guys for more Crusading later. races back for the library we veiw Thomas working on his branchline Thomas: Another busy day today. when he arrives at the station, a royal chariot was there Thomas: A royal chariot? Royal Guard 1: Hello Thomas, the Princess has been waiting for you. Thomas: What for? Princess Celestia: I need to talk to you and Twilight. the library and Nyx come in Nyx: It's Princess Celestia! Twilight: Princess? Princess Celestia: Twilight, could you have Nyx go into the other room? I need to talk to you and Thomas. Twilight: Yes, come Nyx. Nyx: Okay. put Nyx in another room, Twilight then comes in and Celestia then puts a sound-proof speel in the room Twilight: Now, what did you need? Princess Celestia: Thomas, Twilight, I’m here because I need to talk to you about Nyx, who I know is not ''your cousin. Twilight: What?! Thomas: How did you find that out? Princess Celestia: I had my suspicitions, but I will also add, that Nyx was involved with those droids, I really wish it didn't have to be like this. But, Nyx is related to the Sith Pod that crashed here. Twilight: Wha?! Princess Celestia: But from what I've seen, she hasn't done anything that relates to the Sith, but just to be on the safeside, I'm gonna have to take Nyx back to Canterlot and have her examined. Thomas: Oh, alright. Twilight: '''WHAT?!' Princess Celestia: I'm sorry, Twilight. But it's the only way I can be sure Nyx isn't with the Sith. And she bring brought back in the morning. Twilight: But Princess! Nyx isn't a Sith! She's a nice little foal! Thomas: Twi. I don't wanna do this either, but I say we should do this, just to be on the safe side. Twilight: up Thomas! Thomas: Twi, I can tell the Princess is very nervous about the Sith possibly attacking us. They already tried to get me and Percy. And I really don't want Nyx to be with the Sith either, and she may not of shown any signs to being with the Sith, but I'd rather have her examined to be 100% sure. Twilight: She doesn’t want to take over Equestria. She doesn’t want to hurt anypony! She's not with the Sith! Thomas: Oh, also. I told Percy about the situation too. Twilight: Then you don't have a heart how much I love her! Thomas: shocked at what Twi said (voice breaking) Twilight! Celestia then glares at Twilight Twilight: WHAT?! then notices Thomas with a hurt look. Thomas: Twilight: I do have heart of how much you love Nyx! And I love her too. Like.... a daughter. Twilight: up That's... exactly how I feel about her too. But why did you tell Percy? Thomas: I couldn't keep this kind of a thing a secret from my best friend, and he feels the same way about Nyx too. Twilight: Oh, I see. But Nyx isn't a bad pony! then wraps Twilight in a hug Princess Celestia: Twilight. tear streams down her cheek I am sorry. I promise, I swear to you, that, unless I am utterly convinced Nyx is a threat, I will return her to you in the morning. Please, Twilight Sparkle, I ask this of you not as a princess of Equestria or as your teacher, but as a pony who fears for those she cares about. Let me take Nyx. Allow me to make sure Nyx isn't with the Sith. Twilight: Okay... her face in Celestia's chest and cries muffled Thomas: help but let some tears fall from his face Narrator: Later, after Twilight let out all her tears, Nyx was let back into the room. Nyx: So, what's going to happen? Thomas: We told the Princess you were an alicorn, so she wants to bring you Canterlot to have your magic examined. Nyx: What?! Twilight, is this true? Twilight: Yes. Nyx: But I don't wanna leave! I wanna continue playing with my friends! Score: Sulley scares Boo starts playing Twilight: Nyx, I have now choice. There's nothing we can do. Thomas: And she'll bring you back tomorrow morning right away. Nyx: a tear Are you sure? Thomas: Yes, we are Nyx. We are being 100% honest here. The Princess will return you to us in the morning after studying your magic. Narrator: At the station, The Princess and Nyx were getting ready to hop in the chariot, but Twilight wanted to give one last goodbye. Twilight: Nyx, I'll see you tomorrow. Nyx: sniffs Yeah, I will too. share a tight hug Nyx: Okay, I'm ready. Celestia and Nyx board the chariot and it takes to the skies Twilight: hold back anymore and she falls to the platform and weeps Thomas: It'll be alright, Twi. Nyx will be returned to us in the morning. Annie: Poor Twilight. Clarabel: She will come back. Spike: Twi, Thomas, I'm back! Twilight crying What's going on? Thomas: sighs It's a long story. Spike: What? Narrator: So Thomas explained to Spike about what happened, while up in space the Sith was out of hyperspace. Darth Maglus: Now, we attack. And Celestia will turn over the foal or we'll use force. Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts